Helping The Enemy
by Black-Phinoex
Summary: While out on a walk Envy and Wrath are attacked by werecats. Wrath goes for help but Envy is injured. It's up to the Elrics to help. but what happens when the big bad cats come back. Rating might go up in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm new in the anime manga category so tell me how I'm doing. I decided to try an FMA story that I've been having ideas for. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer:**** I own only the plot, Rastani, Blake and Raven. Hiromu Arakawa owns FMA I do not**

**Chapter 1:**

It was a dark but warm summer night when to figures left the confines of their home. The two figures were none other than Envy and Wrath and they were looking for something fun to do. They were board and decided to go for a walk while they thought about what they could and probably would do.

"We could try and scare everyone again," Wrath suggested.

"No way," Envy said, "remember what happened the last time we did that?"

"Yeah."

"Dante nearly killed the pair of us," Envy finished as they continued walking. "I could change myself into a girl again and make Greed want to kiss me again."

"No I don't ever want to see him that angry again and you got locked in your room for four days after that remember Envy?" Wrath asked as they shuddered at the thought.

"I have no ideas Wrath."

"We could always play a game and get everyone else to play to."

"We could," Envy said thinking hard about what game they could play. "No money or card games because Greed cheats. No truth or dare, or spin the bottle because Lust wins those games all the time. No board games or Gluttony will eat them. No mental games because Pride will make it hard just to be better at it then us. Sloth will beat us at anything to do with endurance so none of those endurance games."

"How bout we just watch a movie instead," Wrath suggested.

"Sure," Envy said as they turned to walk home. They had walked for an hour and a half so it would take a while to get back. Wrath walked ahead of Envy not paying attention to anything when Envy called him back and pulled him behind him.

"What's wrong Envy?"

"We're being followed from the trees on either side of us." No sooner had Envy said this that three big black cat creatures came stalking out of the trees. Two of them, the smaller two were on their left and the third, a bigger one who Envy assumed was the leader was on their right. And they were slowly closing in on the two lone figures they had just cornered.

**Well that's chapter 1 more to come soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys Black-Phinoex here. Sorry for the late update I couldn't think of what to write. but now here it is chapter 2 enjoy!**

**Chapter 2:**

Wrath huddled behind Envy shaking slightly in fear while Envy stood his ground watching the bigger creature for any signals or signs it would and could give to the other two.

"Envy," Wrath whispered, "What are they?"

"I don't know," Envy whispered back as he watched the two smaller creatures spread out around them, one of them the bigger of them moved behind them to stand on their right while the smallest of the three stayed on their left. Envy heard a low mocking growl and turned his attention back to the biggest creature who had started to move forward slowly.

"I want to go home now Envy," Wrath whimpered in fear.

"Wrath listen to me," Envy whispered hoping the creatures couldn't hear him as he knelt down to Wrath's level. "Run back to the others as fast as you can and tell them what you saw here."

"What about you?"

"I'll stay here and hold them off until the others come than we'll kill them." Envy suddenly found himself lifted off the ground and thrown into the nearest tree before the biggest of the creatures placed his right paw on him to keep him still.

"ENVY," Wrath cried out.

"Wrath go run," Envy shouted as his younger friend started to run. Wrath didn't get far when the smallest cat, yes that's what they are Envy thought cats very big cats, pounced on him and held him to the ground while the second biggest of the cats made his way over to Envy. Envy had never felt such pain in his life as both of the cat creatures near him started biting and clawing at him. Wrath watched helplessly as the cat creatures had their fun by ripping Envy to pieces. Envy managed to heal a few times but after a while his healing abilities started to fail.

"Great my stones powers are starting to deplete," Envy thought as the cats continued with their fun. Wrath struggled violently with the smallest cat trying to get him off so he could run and get help for Envy. After trying for ten minutes Wrath finally got free and ran hoping to get to the others before the creatures got him. Wrath looked back and noticed they weren't following him but he kept going, Envy depended on him to get help and fast.

"Wow what a day," Edward Elric said as he and his brother made their way home after a busy day as a state alchemist.

"You said it brother." They were half way home when a movement in the shadows made them stop. Both brothers looked into the alley they saw the movement in carefully before entering. Half way down the alley the saw Wrath huddled in the shadows shaking. When they approached he looked up.

"Help me. Envy. Attacked. Cat creature things," He said before he broke down in tears. Ed started to laugh.

"Oh yeah the evil werecats from who knows were," He said falling on his ass in laughter.

"Come on brother," Al said, "it wouldn't hurt to go see what's going on. Wrath take us to where you last saw Envy." Wrath did as he was told taking them to the spot he left Envy. The Elrics gasped at what they saw. Envy was lying on his right, side eyes closed, barley breathing and covered in blood. The whole area was covered in blood but the most shocking was seeing Envy in the condition he was in. the second shocking thing was the big paw prints, the kind a cat would make but bigger. The brothers wasted no time Al picked up Envy and the four of them left the area as fast as they could.

**Oh no! well there's chapter 2. What will happen to Envy will he live or die. you will have to waite for the next chapter to find out. let me know what you think I should do let Envy live or die.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys Black-Phinoex here. Sorry it took so long to update this i had a bit of writiers block for a while but here it is. sorry to all those Elrick and Envy fans but this chapter is only for the werecat sibblings. Enjoy. I know in the last Chapter I forgot the disclaimer so here it is.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don`t own FMA. I do own Rastani, Raven and Blake.**

**Now on with chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3:**

The door to a small abandoned shack swung open as three large cats walked in with the biggest one in the lead. Next came the second biggest followed by the smallest. Each cat went to their own designated place in the Shack to change form until there were no signs of cats at all but three people. The oldest was sitting on one of the three cots in the shack his back to the wall and eyes closed. He was the leader of the group and the strongest. He was Rastani Luck the cruellest of his siblings. At 25 and 6'3" he was like a protector to his younger siblings. He had piercing green eyes and straight black hair cut short. He wore a black tee shirt with black jeans and black boots and on his wrists he wore black wrist guards.

"What a night hey Rastani," his brother Raven said as he glanced over at him.

"Yeah," was Rastani's response.

Raven was the second oldest and the best hunter in the group. He was 22 and at 5'8" was not one to be messed around with. He had blue eyes and wavy black hair also cut short. Like his older brother he wore black. He had on a black sweat shirt with black sweat pants and black sneakers.

"The little one got away though," Raven said looking at their youngest brother Blake. At 19 Blake was not just the youngest but also the weakest. Even though he was the nicest he was mean and at 5'5" was the easiest to take down. He had blue eyes and short spiky brown hair and wore grey instead of black. He wore a grey muscle shirt with grey shorts and grey sneakers.

"The little one might have gotten away but the older one didn't," Rastani said looking passed Blake to the lighting sky. "Besides by the time the little runt gets back to him with help he'll already be dead."

"We had our fun," Blake said in a tired whisper.

"Yeah we did," Rastani agreed also getting tired. "Hey Blake next time we'll get you to join in with us," Rastani said turning to their youngest brother only to find he was already asleep.

"Always the first to fall asleep and the last to wake up," Raven whispered under his breath.

"Hey be nice now," Rastani said with a laugh, "He is younger than us."

"Yeah yeah I know," Raven said heading towards the door.

"You turning in Raven?" Rastani asked.

"Not yet, but soon," was Raven's response before going out the door and into the warm sunlight.

**Here we have it chapter 3. so we learned who the werecat sibblings are and a little bit about them. what happens next you`ll have to waite for chapter 4 to find out. Anyway let me know what you think of it and tell me if you think Envy should live or die. **

**Black-Phinoex**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys Black-Phinoex here. Sorry for the long wait but I couldn't think of what to write. This chapter is for the Elric and Envy fans. I'd like to thank my reviewer ilicsm for reviewing and faving my story. **

**Chapter 4:**

In a small room at the Elrics place, in a chair next to a bed in the farthest corner of the room Wrath sat watching. He sat quietly as the door opened to revile the Elric brothers. Ed had refused to let his younger brother near the two Homunculi without him being there.

"He hasn't woken yet?" Al asked Wrath about Envy who they had been helping for a few hours now.

"No," Wrath said quietly as Al cleaned and re-bandaged Envy's wounds which had not begun to heal yet.

"How come Envy hasn't healed himself yet?" Ed asked Wrath.

"He can't. His stones powers have depleted. He needs more red stones," Wrath said as Al finished up with Envy.

"Brother," Al said shocked at his older brother's tone. "He needs help."

"I still don't trust them," Ed said as they left the room.

"Envy," Wrath whispered quietly as he drifted off to sleep.

Envy moaned weakly as he came to several hours later. He tried to sit up but his body hurt too much and he found himself too weak to do anything. He noticed Wrath sleeping in a chair beside his bed.

_Why doesn't he sleep in his own room?_ Envy thought until he realised the room he was in was not his own. He didn't know where he was but he knew for sure he was not in his own room. Suddenly the door opened, causing Wrath to stir and wake, and The Elrics came into the room.

"I see you're awake," Al said.

"Where…am…I?" Envy asked.

"At our house," Ed replied.

"You were hurt so we brought you here," Al said in a nicer tone than his brother.

"Wrath…where…are…the…others?" Envy asked.

"I got scared. And I ran to get the others. But I ran in the opposite direction. And I found them. And I told them what happened. And Edward laughed. But I convinced them to come with me. And we found you hurt. And found really big paw prints around you. And there was lots of blood. We got out of the area quickly. And and," Wrath shut up.

"What happened Envy?" Ed asked.

"Big…cat…creatures…attacked…" Envy gasped out.

"How many cat creatures attacked you?" Al asked.

"Three," Envy and Wrath both said at the same time as Envy's strength started to fade and he drifted off into a deep sleep.

**There it is Chapter 3. Sorry no werecats in this chapter. Envy woke up and fell asleep again and Wrath had some explaining to do. Review and let me know what you think and tell me if you think Envy should live or not. what will happen next you'll have to wait for chapter 5 to find out.**

**Black-Phinoex**


	5. Chapter 5

**For all those who are reading this story here is chapter 5. I'll be altranating between the werecats and Envy unless it's a chapter that they are in together. To Night Envy I read that in the manga they need the red stones to regenerate please correct me if I'm wrong. As for them being at the Elric's house in this story they bought a new house to live in.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own FMA.**

**Chapter 5:**

In the old shack the werecat siblings called home the two oldest were stirring from their sleep. It was six o'clock and it was time for Rastani to head to work. For three days out of seven in the week Rastani worked at a local bar for nine hours a night. He enjoyed his shifts at work; they were always entertaining, he liked breaking up fights and serving drinks and even talking to the hot girls who often came in or on occasion his brother Raven while Blake was at home waiting for them to come home. Out of the three of them Blake was the least one to drink while Raven was the one drinking the most.

"What time do you have to be at the bar for?" Raven whispered to Rastani so they wouldn't wake Blake up.

"For seven," Rastani whispered back as he and Raven stepped outside.

"I might step in for an hour or so," Raven said.

"Fine fine but just so you know I'm not carrying you back here again," Rastani said with a laugh.

"So maybe I over did it with the drinking that night," Raven said giving his older brother his usual 'I'll be more responsible in the future' look and a smirk.

"Admit it Raven," Rastani said with an 'I don't buy it' look.

"Admit what?" Raven asked him.

"You have a drinking problem," Rastani said in a soft level voice.

"I do not have a drinking problem," Raven argued as he shoved Rastani backwards.

"Yes you do," Rastani countered shoving Raven back before leaving for his shift at the bar.

The bar was quiet for the last two hours of Rastani's shift. During this shift Rastani had broken up three fights, two were gang fights and one was the typical one on one fight. He had eleven young women flirt with him and served two hundred and fifty drinks, His personal best. Rastani turned his attention to the door as it opened to see a group of three guys and two girls walk in all looking around the age of eighteen or nineteen. He tried to suppress a chuckle as Raven walked in and came up to the bar.

"Hold on a sec Rave," Rastani said as he headed over to the table the group of five just occupied to take their orders.

"Sure I'll be here when you get back," Raven muttered with a chuckle.

"All right Raven what will it be?" Rastani asked as he finished taking the drinks to the group of five who ordered them.

"Everything," Raven said laughing as Rastani rolled his eyes.

"What did I tell you about not carrying you home tonight?" Rastani said placing the strongest drink in front of Raven.

"Oh you were serious about that?" Raven mock asked taking a drink.

"Serious about what?" Blake asked sitting down beside Raven.

"Hey I thought I told you to keep up," Raven said.

"I did, I stayed outside a while longer than you did," Blake said turning to face Rastani.

"Finally decided to wake up did you?" Rastani asked him.

"Hey I've been up for hours now," Blake defended.

"What will it be?" Rastani asked Blake.

"Whatever Raven's got," Blake said as Rastani handed him his order.

"Earlier I told Raven I wasn't carrying him back home if he got drunk," Rastani answered Blake's question.

"Well than it might not be a good idea to get drunk than would it?" Raven asked his brothers as they both laughed at him.

**There's Chapter 5. Rastani, Raven and Blake in a bar. What will happen next you'll have to read to find out. review and tell me what you think and what I should improve on.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I've been away from this storyfor soo long. I wasn't sure where I wanted it to go and because of that was having lots of trouble with this chapter. But now I finally got it writen up and here it is. Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing this and to anyone who is still reading this Tanks for staying with me foe so long. Here is chapter 6.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not in anyway own FMA Just the plot and a few made up characters.**

**Chapter 6:**

Wrath sat beside Envy's bed in the same chair he sat in for the past week. Envy had not woken once since the day he found himself at the Elric's house in Central and Wrath was starting to worry. He watched Envy's chest rise and fall with every shallow breath he took and wondered if the Elrics would tell the other Homunculi where they were and if the others would come or not. Wrath continually shifted his gaze from Envy to the window and then to the door before taking the chair and moving to the window. The door opened then and Envy stirred a bit from his week-long sleep. Wrath Watched as both Elric brothers walked into the room looked at Wrath then Envy then Wrath again talking in hushed voices.

"Has he woken at all yet?" Al asked as Wrath shrugged.

"He stirred a bit when you walked in," Wrath said in a quiet voice.

"I'm…awake," Envy whispered weakly as Al moved closer to him to tend the injuries that weren't healing quickly enough for any of them.

"You said cat creatures did this but we've been out and about every night for the past week and haven't seen anything that even looks like a cat creature," Ed said looking at Envy.

"T-they…w-were…c-cats…" Envy said, though his voice never rose above a whisper and he stammered and gasped a lot, one could tell he believed in what he was saying.

"Big cats," Wrath told the Elrics when Envy didn't mention the size of the creatures.

"How big?" asked Al who was still tending to Envy.

"About the size of a car for the smallest one, the second biggest was about three millimeters bigger than the smallest one and the biggest one was about five millimeters bigger than the second biggest," Wrath said, trying to estimate the sizes of the creatures.

"Are you serious?" Ed asked him as he and Al stared at Envy in shock.

"I don't know of any cat that big," Al said in shock.

"They were that big honest," Wrath said angry of not being believed.

"Maybe we should keep looking just in case brother," Al said to Ed.

"Even though they probably don't exist," Ed scoffed.

"Even if there is a possibility of this being a hoax something or someone did this to Envy and we need to find out who or what," Al said.

"Even if they're the enemy?" Ed asked.

"If not for them than for the people or central. If these things do exist and wonder into the city than someone else, someone innocent and not our enemy could get hurt. You are a state alchemist it's your job to protect the people," Al said to him evenly.

"Alright but I still don't think there is such a thing as these cats," Ed said giving in to his brothers wishes to keep searching.

"We'll see in a few more days," Al told him.

**There's chapter 6 I know this chapter was boring but I needed it for the events in the next chapter. So Ed doesn't believe Wrath or Envy but Al sorta does. Will the Elrics find the cat vreatures? what will happen if they do? what will happen to Envy? the answers will be in the next chapter. Tell me if you think Envy should live or die.**

**Black-phinoex**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait I wanted to get this chapter up a few weeks ago but I had bad internet conection problems and cold not access the internet. thanks to all the people who are reading this and reviewing. this chapter contains both the Elrics and the werecats in it and I also made an attempt at making Raven sound drunk with drunken speech so tell me how I did. Now on with the chapter.**

**Chapter 7:**

Rastani stood behind the counter at the bar serving his brothers. Blake and Raven had shown up at the bar only two hours after Rastani had started and had been there for five hours already. Blake was only on his second drink while Raven was already on his nineteenth and Rastani knew that not only was Raven drunk and getting drunker but he and Blake would most likely be dragging him home tonight.

"I told you didn't I?" Rastani said to his brother in question.

"Wha?" Raven asked as he finished his drink and asked for another.

"You have a drinking problem Rave just admit it," Rastani said looking at his brother who was leaning back against the counter.

"Ah don nut. Jus giv mah anoder un pease," Raven slurred.

"Last one Raven you're drunk enough as it is and I'm not off until 2 o'clock," Rastani told him as he gave Raven one last drink.

"O com 'n Ras," Raven said, "Y've got ta liv' a liddle," he added as the door opened and two new costumers walked in. Rastani and his brothers watched them look around the shorter of the two had long blond hair tied back. He wore a black tee-shirt and a red jacket with white gloves and on his feet were black boots. His left leg and right arm were automail and his eyes were a golden color. The taller of the two Rastani and his brothers didn't really get to look at because he was wearing a suit of armor.

"Can I help you?" Rastani asked them as they approached the counter.

"Maybe you can," the shorter one said, "we're…"

"Brother we should introduce ourselves first before stating why we're here," the suit of armor said interrupting his brother.

"Fine, fine," the short one argued allowing his brother to take the lead.

"Sorry about him," said the armor, "he isn't so sure why we're about to ask this."

"Not at all I get people like him all the time," Rastani said politely.

"I'm Alphonse Elric, Al for short," the armor said. "and this is Edward Elric, Ed."

"Rastani Luck," Rastani offered, "These are my brothers Raven and Blake," he said pointing to each one in turn. "So what can I help you with?"

"Have you seen anything unusual around town lately?" Ed asked him producing his state alchemist watch when he was met with a stare.

"Oh a state alchemist," Blake said a bit surprised but wondering how his brother was going to deal with this.

"I'm sorry we haven't been in Central for very long just a little over a month so I can't say that we have. At least not out where we live. We aren't familiar with this area to know what is unusual around here," Rastani told them with a smile.

"I thought so," Ed said.

"Can I ask what happened? Did someone get killed or hurt," Rastani said faking concern.

"Yeah someone got hurt and we're trying to find out why and who," Al said with determination.

"Why as in why they did it and who as in who did it right?" Blake asked them as they nodded.

"Wehl o couse Bake thir sate alchmits," Raven spoke up.

"Sorry about him," Rastani said to them, "he's had way too many drinks tonight.

"It's fine," Ed said, "but getting back to we we're here. Have you seen any kind of creatures since you came to Central?"

"N' we've n't," Raven slurred, straightening up and preparing to leave but almost falling over.

"We haven't yet, but if we do we'll look you up," Rastani told them. "Blake make sure Raven gets home okay," he said turning to his brothers as the Elrics turned to leave.

"Ras what are we going to do about them?" Blake asked his oldest brother.

"We're going to have a bit of fun. They know about that guy we wounded or was it a girl. I couldn't tell. Let's just play this out and see where it goes okay," Rastani said as his brothers nodded before heading home and letting him finish his shift in peace.

**So there it is chapter 7. that Rastani is quite the plotter. And Raven does have a drinking problem. He just won`t admit it. what will happen next? and who will win in the end? you'll have to keep reading to find out. And again let me now how I did with the drunken speech.**

**Black-Phinoex!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Black-Phinoex here! sorry for the long wait but I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter. It took three weeks to get it typed up on my laptop cause I wasn't sure where I wanted this story to go. I hope it was worth the wait. Another chapter that features the Elrics and werecats together but there is also Wrath and Envy in this chapter. **

**Italics:**** is a dream/memory that Envy is having.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not in any way own FMA. I only own the werecat siblings and the plot. The Elrics, Wrath, Envy and any other FMA characters that show up in this story belong to ****Hiromu Arakawa**.

**Chapter 8:**

_A clear night, that's what it was. He was walking with his younger friend Wrath through the trees but then Wrath disappeared and he couldn't find him. Then he heard footsteps up ahead and thought it was Wrath so he kept walking assuming Wrath had just gotten ahead of him. Suddenly a hand shot out and grabbed his arm preventing him from going any farther. He looked behind him to see Wrath pulling on his arm and shaking his head as an inhuman screech filled the air. He looked ahead of him just in time to see a large black shape lunge at him and knock him to the ground._

Envy bolted upright with a pain filled, gasping cry. Weakly grasping his right side he struggled to get air into his paining lungs.

"Envy?" Wrathsaid as he walked into the room to see his friend in such a state.

"What's wrong?" Al asked coming to Envy's aid while his brother sat down on a chair by the window watching everything.

"I don't know," Wrath said reaching out to Envy, trying to calm him.

"He's having a panic attack," Ed said standing in front of the bed in Envy's line of sight. Suddenly Envy stumbled out of bed gasping and leaning against the wall for support he dashed out of the room and onto the dark streets.

"Envy wait come back," Wrath shouted as he and the Elrics ran after him.

"Gotta…get…away. G-gotta…g-get…a-aw-ay," Envy whispered weakly under his breath as he stumbled into the forest a kilometer from central. He kept going deeper and deeper into the forest unsure of which direction he was going in or where he was going. Envy was about twenty-five feet or so into the forest when he collapsed into a dirt wall that suddenly formed in front of him. He turned around and faced Wrath and the Elrics as he sat down on the ground facing the direction he came from.

"You can't go running off like that Envy. You're hurt," Wrath said kneeling down beside Envy.

"What the heck is wrong with you," Ed demanded coming to a stop right in front of Envy who was now looking off to his right.

"Brother he's hurt and scared," Al said coming to a stop right beside Ed.

"Gotta…l-leave…h-here…n-now," Envy said as he tried to make his body move towards Ed and Al.

"It's one of them," Wrath cried out causing the Elric brothers to look in the direction Envy had been looking in just moments before. Crouched down low in the long grass between two trees was a large black cat with piercing blue eyes. The large creature was growling and preparing to lunge.

"Now now Raven play nice," a soft cold voice said from above causing the group to look up into one of the trees above the cat.

"Rastani?" Ed asked in surprise as said man jumped down from the tree to land right in front of them.

"You know him?" Wrath asked from his kneeling position beside Envy who was now lying on his side.

"Yeah he was working at a bar Al and I walked into and we questioned him about the supposed cat creatures you saw," Ed said.

"If I recall right he said he didn't know about them," Al said.

"Yeah he also had two other people with him," Ed remembered.

"Yes two brothers," Al recalled.

"You called the cat thing Raven," Ed said to Rastani.

"Wasn't that the name of one of your brothers?" Al asked.

"yes it is. You see the cat creature is my brother Raven," Rastani told the group before him as Raven walked over to Rastani and laid down beside him growling.

"You're right Rave," Rastani said as he turned his eyes back to the group.

"He's right about what?" Ed asked.

"You see Raven let our little secret out," Rastani told them as he removed his shirt.

"Now what?" Al asked turning to his own brother as Rastani finished removing his clothes and started to change right before their horror filled eyes.

**There it is chapter 8. Again sorry for the long wait. what will happen next. will Envy survive this encounter with Rastani? Will Wrath and the Elrics make it out okay? What will Raven and Rastani do now that their secret is out? And where is Blake? Find out the answers to these questions in the next chapter. Review and let me know what you think of the story.**

**Black-Phinoex!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey it's Black-Phinoex! I know it's been a while since I last updated but life kinda got in the way and my computer started to have some problems. but everything is okay now. Here is chapter 9. Something very interesting is to be learned about the cat creatures in this chapter. If I have made any mistaks lke spelling, grammer or anything else let me know. **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not in anyway own FMA. this is just for entertainment.**

**Chapter 9:**

Envy's body started shaking as Rastani finished his transformation. The other cat now known as Raven began circling the group slowly eyeing his prey, who Ed knew just by following the huge cat's eyes, was Envy.

"It was nice enough for you to bring him to us," a voice said from behind the tree Rastani had been sitting in before his transformation.

"Who's there?" Al called out as the youngest Luck brother stepped out into the light of the full moon.

"Who are you?" asked Wrath who was kneeling beside Envy shaking.

"I'm Blake Luck," Blake said, "I'm here to collect my older brothers and our prey."

"Prey?" Ed asked

"You and your little group," Blake said in a cool calm voice.

"We didn't do anything to you," Al said to Blake.

"Yeah so just leave us alone," Ed finished.

"Let me tell you something," Blake said in a faked nice voice.

"Oh and what's that?" Ed asked in an arrogant tone.

"Well first off no one has ever survived a cat attack from me and my brothers and second off we can't have you telling anyone about us," Blake said.

"You said you and your brothers," Al said. "Does that mean you are also a cat creature to?"

"Yes." Blake whispered loud enough for just them to hear, "I am."

Raven sensing his younger brother in distress moved up against him while growling at the intruders when suddenly Rastani switched from his cat form to his human form.

"Blake doesn't like to be reminded of the fact he's like us," the oldest Luck brother said slipping his shirt back on.

"What are you?" Wrath asked in a shaky voice.

"We are werecats," Blake said looking Wrath in the eyes.

"Werecats huh," Ed said. "Does that mean you come out on full moons and attack people?"

"Okay one thing you need to know is yes we come out at night but no we don't need the moon to be full. We can come out any night. In fact only use our cat forms at night. But we do attack people," Raven said as he also switched forms.

"We can't communicate with you while we're in our cat forms," Blake said.

Let me tell you a little bit about our family history," Rastani said leaning against a nearby tree.

Okay," Ed said as he and his brother walked over to Envy and Wrath.

"First off The gene that gave us our cat forms came from our father. Our mother didn't know until much later in our lives. Our father was a science experiment that had escaped from our grandfather, his father, and moved to some other town that I won't name because it's not important to this story. He met our mother in collage and after graduating married her. Two years later I was born then another two years later Raven was born. Than after another two years Blake came into the picture. When I Was fourteen my father let me in on a little secret. My brothers and I had the ability to turn into cat creatures but that we had to do something first. I asked him what it was but he wouldn't tell me. Than when Raven was seventeen he got into a fight with someone. Well he killed his opponent and would have been arrested if he hadn't run."

"What's the point of this?" asked Ed.

"He's getting to that," Raven said glaring at Ed.

"Raven took off back home where the rest of the family was. But as he got home he started to change. You see it was dark when he got home. Mother screamed and father looked horrified. I realised then that killing someone was how we could get these new more powerful forms. Our parents tried to talk me out of it but I saw how much Raven was loving his new found power and I wanted it too."

"What did you do?" Al asked though he was afraid to know the answer.

"Our parents made a big mistake when they called the cops on Raven after he showed Blake how to get his cat form. Raven taught Blake how to kill and they couldn't accept that. I wouldn't let my brothers and I be separated so I killed both of our parents then the tree of us disappeared," Rastani said concluding his story.

"How could you do that?" Ed said falling to the ground.

"It's not as hard as you think it is," Raven said with a chuckle as all three took their cat forms and attacked.

"I don't think so," Ed said as a wall of earth formed between the cat creatures and his small group.

"Don't think we'll stop just because you escape," Rastani said as he switched from cat to human.

"Well we'll have to do something to stop you now won't we," Ed told him as the small group ran from the trees and back to the Elric house.

**Well there it is Chapter 9. This took me six and a half pages to write up but at least it was easy. Now you know how the Luck brothers got their cat forms. What will happen next time tune into the next chapter to find out.**

**Black-Phinoex!**


End file.
